A new Uchiha
by thevessel
Summary: Sakura gives birth to Sasuke's daughter who is raised by Itachi who seems to be good at parenting then she meets Naruto and some crazy stuff happens. Sasuke is a deadbeat dad and Naruto is a possible pedifile. Some SakuxIta and death of a main character.
1. chapter1

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naurato

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1

A twenty year old, Sakura ran through the forest, she couldn't let the hunter ninjas find her. She had too much to lose. She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. Panting, she cradled the wiggling bundle in her arms closely. Hokage Tsunade had ordered that the baby be put away somewhere and never taught the way of the ninja.

"This is sasuke's baby, the baby that he had with me," Sakura thought to herself out loud. She had made the decision to run with the child and find Sasuke. She didn't think he even knew of the child's existence yet. Sakura knew that Sakuke's obsession with killing his brother was the reason he kept himself away from her.

She had hoped that if he knew that she had his child he would give up on his revenge and stay with her. She had made the decision to become a missing ninja. Lady Hokage feared that the child would become a danger much like Sasuke and his brother had become. She herself could feel the overwhelming amount of chakra that the child had. Sakura looked down at her newborn, "This has happened so fast I still don't have a name for you yet. How about Nina" Sakura smiled, the little girl had inherited her pink hair.

"She also had inherited her father's eyes," Inner Sakura noted, "She will have the sharingan, you know" "So what" Sakura snapped back at herself "I know that's why lady hogake wanted her put up, but it's just not fair."

Sakura didn't know where she could find Sasuke but she knew that his brother, Itachi, was known to hang around the stone village. "This is as good of spot as any to start looking, I guess" Just then she felt the ANUBU squad approaching her and she tensed.

"Sakura, Chan we have been assign to bring you and the baby back to leaf village" The squad leader said gesturing to the baby as he said it. Sakura knew they felt the baby's overwhelming chakra and she became afraid. Sakura started to back up slowly cradling Nina protectively until she backed into something, no someone. She turned her head upward to the right to see just who was behind her and her eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "Itachi" She mouthed silently as her color turned pale.

Itachi stood behind her like a wall. He was using his sharingan and his face bore a blank expression. He stared down at Sakura then to the baby then to the ninjas then back to baby Nina. Sakura thought he stared at her child for what must have been an hour. The baby, Nina, finally broke the silence when she let out a hungry cry and opened her eyes.

"Those eyes" Itachi noted to himself. He had sensed a great amount of chakra and him and kisame, his partner, decided to investigate. He suddenly snapped his head upright and sneered, "Kisame" he yelled grabbing a hold of sakura and taking off. Sakura screamed as she held Nina closely to her body. Kisame, the shark man came out of nowhere and proceeded to battle the whole squad of ANUBU who stood in shock at the sight of the famous S class criminal.

Fear hit Sakura hard as she and her baby were being dragged deeper into the forest by Itachi. "Oh god," inner sakura cried "is going to murder us?" Sakura knew their only chance at survival was to rationalize with him "Um, Itachi San can we please stop now the baby needs…" Itachi slammed to a halt and glared at her so hard it broke her train of thought and stopped her mid sentence. "Who is that child's father" He asked curtly. "Shit, he is going to murder us" Inner sakura screamed. Sakura couldn't think anymore "your brother" Sakura said in almost a faint whisper, while looking down at her feet, Nina, anything but Itachi's face. She couldn't stand this. "Please, Itachi, please don't kill her" Sakura looked up at his face now and pleaded. This surprised Itachi, "Why do you think I would kill my niece?"

"You killed your clan, wouldn't she be part of your clan" Itachi looked at Nina, who was growing extremely impatient about missing her meal, and smirked. "Sakura, it is Sakura right" Sakura nodded

"That was different, there would be no point to killing this pathetic infant yet" Sakura grew pale once more and she would have fainted if she had not been holding Nina. She had not eaten in a while and nursing a newborn while running from hunter nins had drained her completely. "Your child is hungry, feed her"

Itachi motioned for Sakura to rest under the tree they were standing next to. Sakura sat on the ground and leaned against the tree cradling Nina in her arms. Sakura started to open up her shirt to feed Nina when she stopped. He was still staring at her. "Um, could you look the other way" Itachi smirked again and turned to the opposite direction.

Who would have thought that that unusual chakra would have been radiating from none other than his own bloodline?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

I would like to thank Hajnalmadar for pointing out a few errors in the story to me


	2. Chapter 2

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

Hey thanks for the reviews guys. I feel a little more encouraged now.

Chapter 2

Little Nina nursed her fill and Sakura buttoned her shirt back up. She propped Nina on her shoulder and proceeded to burp her. "Sakura, why are the hunter nins after you? Have you and that infant become missing nins" Itachi ask with his back still facing her. "maybe he isn't all that bad of a guy, he is very handsome" "Shut up, you" Sakura thought to inner Sakura. "The Hokage wanted little Nina to be put away because she was afraid she would" Itachi cut her off "she was afraid she would grow to be as dangerous as me and my little brother, is that right." Sakura nodded "What did Sasake have to say about all of this?" "Uh, he kinda doesn't know about her yet" Itachi looked surprised and smirked.

He could use this child against his brother. This was all too perfect, his brothers child and woman falling into his lap like this. What if this was a trap set up by his brother. Itachi thought to himself Itachi looked Sakura over. If she wasn't telling the truth he would know. No, she was being honest. "Good" Itachi finally said to Sakura who was looking at him with a face of bewilderment wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"What do you mean good?" Sakura asked. "How can that be good, I have to find him so he can protect her" Just then Kisame rustled his way out of the bushes. He was soaked in blood, but being a medic Sakura could tell it wasn't his. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on" Kisame asked. "Hey, Itachi are you a dad because that baby looks a lot like you, well except for that pink hair anyways."

"what no" Sakura shrieked "god, just asking" Kisame replied "Kisame, this is my niece. Oh, what was her name again" "Nina, her name is Nina" Sakura answered while rubbing the baby's back. Nina burped and then satisfied went back to sleep oblivious to what was happening. "Niece, uh" Kisame smirked and walked over to Sakura and took a good look at baby Nina. "Hello Nina, I'm your uncle Kisame" Kisame poked at Nina and she opened her eyes to see the shark man face to face with her. She let out a shrill scream that hurt everyone's ears. "Kisame stop scaring the baby" Itachi ordered "what, I just," "Leave her alone," Sakura snapped at Kisame. "If you two are done bickering it's time to go" Itachi chimed in "I'm not going anywhere with you" Sakura yelled in a panicked voice "I'm afraid that's not an option" Itachi said as he walked over to Sakura and took Nina from her arms. Nina, still awake after having the daylights scared out of her from Kisame, instinctively felt that Itachi's chakra matched her own. She smiled and snuggled into his arms. This shocked Itachi. He had expected the baby to start screaming for her mother but instead she nestled herself comfortably in his arms. "Kisame, get Sakura we are leaving" He said. "Kisame lifted a reluctant Sakura over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and the four of them took off. Itachi was cradling baby Nina to him as he ran.

Sakura had passed out on Kisame's shoulder not long afterwards and awoke in a white room. She immediately jolted upright frantically scanning for Nina's chakra. She found Nina asleep in a bassinet across the room. "thank god, they didn't kill her" She thought to herself "did you see the way she took to him?" Inner Sakura noted "he almost looked like he could be her father" "shut up" Sakura reprimanded Inner Sakura "Sasake is her father" "Oh my god" Sakura thought out loud. She had just now realized that Itachi could use Nina against Sasake. She turned pale and her mouth went dry. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sakura climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door to answer it. "Um, lady Itachi asked me to bring you some food, yeah" Sakura opened the door to find a good looking blond man holding a tray of fruit and a glass of milk. "Thank you," Sakura said as she took the tray from him. She noticed he had mouths of his palms and gasp. "My name is Dierdra. Can I see the baby, yeah" he asked. "Yes, but be quiet she's asleep" Sakura said as she sat down on the bed and started eating. She was famished but had not really noticed her hunger until she had seen the tray of fruit. Deidra walked over to the bassinet and peered in at Nina "Cute" he said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Sakura finished the fruit and slammed down her milk. "Ah, that hits the spot." Nina stirred in her bassinet and Sakura walked over and picked her up. "What mess have we got ourselves in to?"


	3. Chapter 3

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

Ok, I'm going to warn you someone dies in this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A couple hours had passed and Sakura decided she needed to find out exactly where she was. So, she could escape from this place. Not wanting to leave Nina alone she picked her up and went to the door. She first poked her head out into the hallway and looked both ways checking for any signs of danger. There were none so she made her way into the hallway and turned right. Sakura had no clue where she was going but she needed to gather information. She found her way into a small kitchen and found the same man who had brought her some food early sitting at the breakfast nook reading a newspaper. He looked up from his reading when he noticed her and smiled. giving a hello nod he went back to his reading.

Sakura stood in shock she had expected the man to jump her for not being in her room. "Um, could you please tell me where Itachi is?" she asked. Deidra replied, not looking up from his paper, "He and Kisame went back out to finish their mission, yeah" "Oh, I see. Well do you know when they are going to be back" "I've been back for a half an hour" Itachi said stepping out of the shadows. Sakura jumped and Deidra looked up again from his newspaper "oh hey Itachi cute baby, yeah." Itachi didn't reply and Deidra just shrugged his shoulders, put down his paper and left the room.

Sakura was alone with Itachi now. Nina started to fuss and Sakura instinctively gave a little shush to calm her down but it didn't work. "Let me try" Itachi took Nina from Sakura and rocked her gently in his arms while humming a sort of lullaby. "my mother sang this to Sasake when he was little and it always calmed him down" Sakura's mouth gaped open in shock. "wait a minute he killed his mother" Inner Sakura pondered Itachi noticing that Sakura's mouth was still open closed it for her and smirked. "Itachi, I didn't think you would be so into babies" Sakura muttered. "This one is different "he said. Sakura's heart warmed. Maybe, he really isn't such a bad guy. She thought to herself.

Just then Kisame walked into the room and whispered something in Itachi's ear. "We have to leave, now" He said motioning to Sakura. "what, why" "no time" Kisame grabbed Sakura by the arm and they ran out of the complex. Right, into an army of nins from Sand. "Damn", Kisame growled. "how did they find this place. "Does it matter" Itachi said as he handed Nina back to Sakura."Get someplace safe" Sakura nodded and ran with Nina for her life. She knew that the sand shinobi would see her with Itachi and assume she was one of them. Her instincts were right; three nins were hot on her trail.

Nina sensing the danger that she and her mother were in suddenly started to wail. Sakura masked Nina's chakra and hid her by a nearby bush. Hopefully she could take out these three and get away she thought.

The first one knocked her down. She got back up and attempted an elbow jab but it was diverted. Fear and rage filled Sakura as she blindly flung herself at the ninja.

She managed to score a hit, and he was unconscious. Being a medic had its perks as she knew where all the pressure points were located on the human body.

She had begun to engage the second nin when she noticed that she didn't see the third anymore. "Oh no, Nina" Sakura turned to see the third ninja standing over Nina with his bow tightened. Sakura flung herself at Nina and the arrow went into her back piercing a lung. Blood sprayed out of her onto Nina who had begun to scream in terror. Snap, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and broke the nin holding the bow's neck. Then he stabbed the second sand ninja with his knife.

He was furious and covered in blood. He ran over where Sakura was laying and rolled her over. She coughed up blood and her eyes were glossed over. "Sakura" Itachi felt a small tinge in his heart as he hugged her gently. He could tell she was mortally wounded.

"Nina" Sakura sputtered still coughing up blood, a lot of blood. "She'll be ok, Sakura I promise"

Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off into oblivion.

Itachi felt her go stiff and cold. "Damn" he said as he set her body gently on the ground. He took off her headband and placed it in his pocket. Then he closed her eyes and kissed her cold forehead.

Kisame arrived also covered in blood. Some of it actually was his. "oh god" he gasp when he saw Sakura lying dead on the ground.

Itachi calmly picked up Nina, who was still crying, and nodded toward Kisame. The team then took off into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm sorry I had to kill off Sakura it was the only way for Itachi to get custody of Nina


	4. Chapter 4

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

I work on it almost every day so please keep checking it for chapters

Chapter 4

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, starring down at a picture of team 7. "How could she be dead," he wondered. Naruto wanted to kill any Akatsuki member he could find and Sasuke. "It is Sasuke who got her pregnant and it's his fault she left in the first place"

After the Sand shinobi had raided the Akatsuki complex, Sakura and been found dead by Leaf shinobi sent to gather information on the Akatsuki organization. They reported to Tsunade that the infant must also be dead because she was nowhere to be found and that Akatsuki must have killed the infant and kidnapped Sakura. Tsunade felt deep remorse and resigned as Hokage.

News of Sakura and her infant's death reached Sound where Sasuke had been training. He hoped to gain power from Orochimaru, "One more reason to kill him he had thought."

Sasuke couldn't help but think if he had fathered Sakura's child. They were only together one night. He ran into her by accident when she was on a mission near Sound. He had let his loneliness get the better of him.

That was thirteen years ago………………………….

"Uncle"

"Yes, Nina"

"Why can't I ever go with you on missions to Leaf?"

Itachi turned to face a thirteen year old Nina. "Because it's complicated"

"Uncle Kisame told me that you were originally from leaf and so was my mother"

Itachi looked down at the girl and scowled "I think that your uncle Kisame talks to much"

Nina had grown up quickly. At the age of four Leader had enlisted her in Akatsuki because of her young age and the fact that she had mastered the sharingan already.

Growing up in Akatsuki had made Nina a skilled shinobi. She had her pink hair in a high, braided pony tail that went down most of her back. She hated her hair; pink was not her favorite color. Still, she was very pretty. She decided not to wear the traditional Akatsuki robe but instead sported a dress with the red clouds on it and black shorts. Strapped to her thigh was a belt stuffed with kunais and shurikins. She was deadly accurate with them.

Nina had no memory of her mother. The only piece of her mother she owned was her mother's headband. Itachi had given Nina the headband on her fourth birthday, which ironically was the same day she was enlisted in Akatsuki.

Nina often sat awake at night and studied the Leaf insignia on the headband. She traced over the symbol with her finger, drinking it in. This object was the closest thing to a mother she had.

"Alright" Itachi broke Nina's train of thought.

Nina looked up at her uncle from her daydream

"You mean I can go"

"Yes, but stay unseen"

They reached Leaf in a matter of hours. Nina was bursting with excitement. She had been dreaming of seeing her mother's home village ever since she had obtained the information from a drunken Kisame. "Thank god Uncle Kisame is loose lipped when he's drunk" Nina thought to herself.

She knew that Itachi would never volunteer information like that. She wasn't sure if it was because he thought she would turn soft or if it just hurt to much to talk about the past.

"What is this mission about, uncle?"

"The head med nin has developed an antidote to our strongest poison, we are going to kill her and destroy it"

"Who is the head nin?"

"Her name is Tsunade, she is an old woman but do not let your guard down"

"I see"

Nina and Itachi waited in an ally until about midnight. The guards had just made their last rounds before the shift change and the two Akatsuki members took the opportunity to break into the lab.

Itachi instructed Nina to seek out the antidote, destroy it and any trace on how to make it. He went looking for Tsunade to kill her. He figured the old woman would not be far away from her work.

Nina walked through the lab picking up vials and beakers and putting them back down. Finally, she rested her eyes upon her prize. Sitting out on the middle of a table strewn with notes was the antidote. "It's to easy" Nina thought to herself and she activated her sharingan to seek out any traps.

Her instincts proved right. It would take several minutes to diffuse the trap and without wasting a second Nina set to work.

Meanwhile, Itachi had found Tsunade asleep on her cot. Her blond hair had turned gray and she had a lot more wrinkles than he had remembered. He stealthily pulled his katana from his robe and lifted it above his head, preparing to strike.

Suddenly, Tsunade jolted up from her cot and delivered a very powerful kick to Itachi, sending him flying into the lab.

A startled Nina looked up in surprise to see her uncle lying amidst a pile of broken glass. "Uncle" She yelled as an elderly Kunochi continued her attack at full force.

Itachi was equally shocked. If he had been a few years younger he would have sensed that the old woman was faking sleep, but alas he had let his guard down, "stupid."

Without thinking Nina launched a set of shurikins into to the air at Tsunade. Nina's throws were always lethal and she had her sharingan active so it was easy to see exactly where the woman's moves were going.

All three shurikins imbedded into Tsunade chest. The old woman looked up in shock at her assailant.

Tsunade found herself staring at a young Kunochi with pink hair and the sharingan. "You're alive, thank goodness" Tsunade murmured as she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her wrinkled face.

Hearing these words ringing in her ears, Nina rushed to the old woman's side. "You know me?" Nina asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said as she felt her life draining from her old body. "I delivered you thirteen years ago; I was your mother's master."

Tsunade died before Nina could ask any more from her.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, it took me a week to post another chapter, my classes started up again so I've been busy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Keep them reviews coming and more chapters will be following soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

Wow, I can't believe how much you guys like this story, thanks and keep reviewing.

Chapter 5

Nina stared down at the dead woman; this woman had known her mother. "Nina do not forget the mission," Itachi told her as he rose up from the pile of broken glass he had been lying on.

"Yes, uncle" Nina replied with a nod as she got up and initiated a fireball jutsu that destroyed the lab table, notes and the antidote.

Nina and Itachi fled Leaf in haste because the ANUB squad had been alerted to the disturbance.

On the way back to headquarters Nina hardly said two words. For Nina this was very unusual because she usually talked everyone's head off and didn't know when to shut up. Itachi glanced over at her every so often. "I'm sorry" he said finally breaking the silence.

"Sorry, for what?" Nina asked looking up in surprise "did you know that woman knew my mother?"

"Yes" Itachi replied solemnly.

Nina felt her heart cringe for a second. Her uncle knew that obtaining information about her mother had become a recent obsession of hers. She also understood her uncle more than anyone. He had failed to tell her that the target was her mother's former sensei because he feared her learning that her mother hated Akatsuki and he didn't want to lose her.

"Uncle, no matter what I learn about my mother you are my family too. You raised me and I have no one else" Nina reached up and took a hold of her uncle's hand. When she was little she would often hold his hand when she was frightened and he never refused her.

Itachi nodded and the two finished out their journey back to HQ in silence, unaware that another set of blood red eyes was watching them from a distance.

After Nina and Itachi were debriefed by Leader, Kisame went out to get take out and Nina sat down to write in the journal that she had been using to write down information she learned about her mother.

After Kisame returned with dinner and when the Akatsuki members finished eating. Nina went outside to train.

"Uncle Kisame will you help me with my water genjutsu," Nina asked Kisame as he walked outside.

"Ok, sure but I don't think you need much help seeing that you have already mastered most of Itachi's genjutsus and developed a few of your own," Kisame said with a shark grin.

"Ok, Kisame you got me I just really want to know a little more about my mother," Nina replied giving her famous pouty face.

Kisame looked at the little pink haired Kunochi and sighed, "Nina, I would love more than anything to tell you everything about your mother but I'm afraid neither me nor Itachi knew her very well."

"Don't get me wrong Uncle Kisame I love my family in Akatsuki but I feel like a huge part of who I am is being kept from me and nobody wants to tell me why."

"Nina, you cannot know "

"Why"

"Itachi has forbidden it"

"But, why?"

"Just take it up with him ok," after saying this Kisame went back into the building shaking his head and grumbling something about secrets.

Kisame as well as all the other Akatsuki members had at first wondered why Itachi decided to keep the little brat alive but as she grew up she had earned their respect. Nina had proven herself again and again to be worthy of Akatsuki and the members treated her as an equal now. This is why Kisame hated not being able to tell Nina the truth about her mother's death, Itachi's slaughter of the Uchiha clan and her father's desire to kill Itachi in revenge.

Kisame knew at first Itachi's intention was to use the girl to torment his little brother, Susake. He soon changed his mind for reasons unknown and adopted the girl instead. Itachi treated Nina like his own daughter at times and had make it very clear that he would murder anyone, member or not, that told Nina anything about her mother and father or the clan murders.

Nina watched Kisame walk back inside and a tear rolled down her face. She knew Itachi would not tell her anything and apparently it was something big if he had forbidden anyone from telling her.

Still, this mystery was tearing her up inside and she couldn't stand it anymore. That night she wished Itachi goodnight and closed the door to her room making the decision to run away to Leaf.

Nina packed her bag and put a plain black cloak on over her Akatsuki dress. She knew this would hurt her uncle very much but it was something she had to do.

Masking her chakra, Nina snuck out her bedroom window and slipped into the woods. She wanted to put as much distance between her and HQ as possible incase her uncle discovered she was gone before morning. Nina had gotten half way to Leaf when she decided it was safe for her to take a break.

She leaned up against a tree and gave a yawn. She was used to missing out on sleep but she still didn't have to like it.

Just then she picked up a faint trace of unidentified chakra and looked around.

"Uncle, did you find me already?" Nina said out loud and started to look around expecting Itachi to step out from behind a tree and scold her for running away.

Suddenly, Nina felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth and a needle prick her neck. "Who the hell are you?" She managed to stutter. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was a pair of blood red eyes staring down at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note: Was it Susake that kidnapped her, what will happen next? Tune in next time for another nail biting episode of A New Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

I work on it almost every day so please keep checking it for chapters

Also, I would like to apologize for any Susake lovers who will undoubtedly hate me after reading what I've done to his character. (Laughs evilly)

* * *

Nina awoke in a damp dark place. Her nostrils were filled with a strong musty odor and she wanted to gag. "Were in the heck am I and who was that guy" She wondered to herself out loud.

She sat upright and scanned her surroundings. She was locked in a cell. "As if I'll actually stay in here I can bust out of this like a piece of cake" Nina said to herself as she pulled herself up from the ground.

Nina channeled her chakra through her arm and punched the cell door as hard as she could. Now, normally this would have been enough force to destroy a whole building let alone a cell door but Nina wasn't using her head right now.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Nina was flung up against the cell wall by the blast from her own chakra and the cell door still remained shut.

"Damn" thought Nina she had failed to check it for traps. There was no way she could bust out of this thing. The only way to get the door open was to use the signature chakra it was programmed to open for and it was not her chakra. So basically, she was screwed.

Nina was filled with an indescribable rage, "how dare someone kidnap me, don't they know who I am? Honestly, I am Akatsuki I will destroy this whole stinking place when I get out of here. Oh yes, there will be no mercy."

Nina paced the cell floor for what seemed to her like hours. When finally there was a knock on her cell door and it opened.

Nina fixated herself on the opening door and she was ready to kill whoever was behind it. She reached for her thigh to retrieve a kunai but someone had removed her weapons so all she had to fight with was her jutsu.

"Are you finally awake, I didn't think you would ever wake up? I'm sorry for your accommodations but because you are in Akatsuki I could take no chance" a dark haired man stood in front of her.

Nina stood dumbfounded; this man **looked** just like her uncle Itachi. She soon found her composer again after all she **was** Akatsuki and this man whoever he was deserved to pay.

"Do you realize the consequences for kidnapping me?" Nina stated to the man who just casually leaned up against the cell wall and smirked at her.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your father" the man said with a cold sarcastic tone.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Inner Nina screamed _(Yes, in case some of you were curious, Nina has an inner mind as well)_

"UH" Nina peeped with a very, very confused expression on her face.

Susake chuckled and walked up to Nina grabbing a lock of her hair and twirling it around with his fingers.

"You look just like your mother" he said to her as he let go of her hair and grinned.

Nina was to shocked to say anything all she could do was stare in horror at this man who had just claimed to be her father.

Strange thing is Nina always knew she probably had a father out there and she knew someday she probably would meet him, just not like this. This was almost to much for Nina to handle. This man looked like her Uncle well enough to pass for a brother which made it perfectly possible that he could be her father.

"Why? Why Now?" Nina asked giving Susake a death glare. Her stomach was so twisted up right now she could almost vomit.

Susake looked at her with an evil grin and said "I considered claiming you when you were still a baby but the truth is at first I wasn't sure if you were mine, considering I never spoke with your mother after you were apparently conceived and then she was killed so I still wasn't for sure. Anyways, I decided to wait and soon I realized that you must be of my blood but Itachi had grown so attached to you. "

Nina interrupted Susake "Why didn't you tell Itachi that you wanted me and the two of you could have both had a hand in raising me?"

Susake looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "You are unaware of your uncle Itachi's actions apparently."

Nina looked confused and so Susake continued

"Years ago the Uchiha clan, our clan was murdered by Itachi. He killed everyone but left me alive so that I may grow to hate him and live a tormented life. I was never able to destroy my brother so I left leaf and went to sound. Here I was trained by Orochimaru until he attempted to overtake my body and I killed him. Now, I control sound."

Nina blinked twice

Susake continued talking, taking a step closer to Nina and grabbing her arm, "Don't you see, you Nina are the perfect instrument for me to finally get revenge on him"

Nina screamed, her sharingan activated on instinct and she swung her fist at Susake's face.

Susake had also activated his sharingan and dodged Nina's attack landing a kick in her stomach.

Nina hit the ground in a fit of coughing and she looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you use me to destroy the only person who gives a damn about me" She said in a half sob.

Susake laughed and jerked her up by her ponytail; "I'm afraid you don't have a choice" he said and slammed her back on the ground.

Nina wanted to fight but her emotions were taking control of her and her mind was a spinning torrent right now. She gave in to a fit of sobs and Susake walk out of the cell with a half disgusted look on his face.

"That jerk, no way can he be our father" Inner Nina yelled "No way is he getting away with this"

Nina quickly overcame her crying spell; Akatsuki members did not cry. She wanted her Uncle Itachi more than anything right now and she cursed herself for running away.

She knew that her uncle would come looking for her but that was just what HE, meaning her father, Susake, wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: This is my first story so please let me know how it's going

Chapter 7

Itachi woke up in a panic he had an unshakable feeling that something horrible had just happened. He slammed open the door to Nina's room and found her bed empty and her gone.

He walked over to the bed and seeing a note from Nina picked it up and examined it.

_Dear Uncle, I am sorry that I had to leave this way but I know how protective you are and you would not have allowed it. I am going to Leaf to learn more about whom my mother was and just maybe I'll learn a little more about you too. Please do not worry. Even though I know you will already be following my chakra signature before this note touches the ground. Love, Nina_

Kisame had been outside training when we felt a sudden gush of wind blow past him and he wondered what that was about. He looked around and only saw a note fluttering to the ground nearby. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. "Kami" he said out loud and walked away shaking his head.

Naruto had been training early in the morning and decided to take a break and get some ramen but before he could start walking back to the village someone rushed him from behind and knocked him down. "What the, hey watch it you can't just go around knocking people over you know" He yelled before he even looked up to see just who it was that had run him over. He looked up to see a tall older man standing over him with raven colored hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and crimson eyes.

"Where is she I know she has to be around here, " Itachi demanded Naruto's attention. Naruto thought he could detect a hint of desperation in Itachi's voice.

Naruto's mind soon became enraged when he remembered that Itachi was responsible for Sakura's death. "You have a lot of nerve and I'm going to kill you now and avenge Sakura and her child" Naruto yelled at Itachi has he stared him down and began to charge Itachi.

Itachi ducked Naruto's attack with ease and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground. "Look, I don't have time for this I have to find my Niece before something terrible happens"

Naruto gasp for air when Itachi slammed him back on the ground. "What do you mean niece?" Naruto asked while he was still trying to catch his breath.

"I mean Sasuke and Sakura's child, MY NIECE, you idiot" Itachi said growing very impatient.

"Sakura's baby is alive" Naruto said almost leaping into Itachi's arms with excitement

"Yes, of course I have raised her since she was an infant and the Sand Nins killed her mother"

"WHAT, Sakura was killed by Sand Nins?" Naruto's eyes grew huge and his jaw hit the floor

"I thought she was murdered by Akatsuki" he said glaring at Itachi

"Nope," Itachi replied coolly with a smirk. He just loved to surprise people and Naruto was very surprised.

After Naruto had apparently finished processing this information and Itachi had informed him of his predicament Naruto was more than willing to help in fact Itachi had the feeling that he probably wouldn't go away short of killing him and since he housed the nine tailed fox inside him killing him would keep him from extracting the fox and Itachi thought it best to just let him tag along.

Meanwhile back in sound---------------------

Nina sat on the cot in her cell and pounding ideas of escaping in her mind. "**You are just going to have to take that bastard out"** inner Nina declared.

"Hours of strategizing and that's the best you can do" Nina said clearly disappointed in herself.

Nina was sadden at the fact that her real father was so cruel to her and acted nothing like the father she had imagined she would have.

"I wish Uncle was here" she said to herself out loud.

Suddenly she felt sasuke's chakra and froze he was coming back but this time she would be ready for him. She waited for him to open the door to her cell and then made her move.

_Fireball Jutsu_, Nina launched a fireball at Sasuke, her father, when he entered the cell. He was using his Sharingan because he suspected she might try to attack him and easily deflected it.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Sasuke gloated as he launched three kunias at her.

Nina activated her Sharingan as well and dodged his attack.

Sasuke smirked "Well Well at least you are skilled I would expect nothing less from my daughter"

"Don't call me that" Nina cried becoming visibly upset

"What do you want me to call you then?" He asked giving her a look of humor.

"Just call me Nina and I am not going to be a daughter to you, you bastard. You want to use me to kill Itachi and that's just not going to happen"

"Want to bet" Sasuke laughed as he threw a bag of food at her "Eat" he said smiling and left the cell.

Nina refused to touch the food. She was positive it had to be poisoned or something. She lay back down on her cot and curled up in to a fetal ball, clenching her fist and grinding her teeth. She had never once in her life felt this powerless before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Keep up those reviews and comments on this story I want to know what you guys are thinking.

More to come but we are reaching a climax in the story so keep checking for updates


	8. Chapter 8

**A new ****Uchiha**

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: Almost done with this one, I think. Thanks to everyone who has been following the story and I love the reviews, please keep posting them. Your feedback is important to me.

Chapter 8

Sasuke sat at his desk with his hand massaging his temple. "She is my child but she isn't," he thought to himself. "If only I had killed Itachi early and taken her and raised her she would be more like me and not a member of Akatsuki"

Sasuke sat pondering the situation he was now in "When I kill Itachi she will no doubt hate me but I have to make her understand why he deserves to die."

Sasuke decided he would try to talk to her once more but he knew she would try another attack on him. "She is almost as good if not better than me, Itachi sure didn't skimp on her training," he thought.

Sasuke made the turn that lead to Nina's cell when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, temme long time no see" Sasuke whipped his head around and saw none other than Naruto standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing in my base" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a puzzled look.

He had not seen the fox boy since he had left Leaf and thought everyone there would have forgotten him by now. Now, he stared back at a blond man. Naruto had grown up as they all had.

"Well, you see" Naruto started saying, scratching the back of his head, "I was out training and I ran into this guy and we started talking and he was looking for his niece and here we are"

Sasuke eyes got big when he realized who Naruto was talking about. "Itachi"

He had not expected his older brother to find him and Nina so quickly; it hadn't even been a full day.

"Naruto, you are a traitor," Sasuke told Naruto giving him a death-cold glare.

"You're the traitor that ran away from Leaf and joined Sound" Naruto glared and pointed at him.

"And it's your fault that Sakura is dead. You got her pregnant and then left her to defend herself and YOUR baby"

"You dope," Sasuke said as he formed a chakra ball in his hand and aimed it at Naruto.

Meanwhile, Nina had been listening to the whole conversation from the behind the door of her cell. Her ear was almost smashed against the door and her fingers clenched tightly around the frame.

"Uncle, you have come for me" she thought out loud to herself

"But who is this Naruto man that knew my mother"

"Aw, Sasuke don't be like that, just let me see her. I want to see Sakura's daughter"

Naruto said putting his hands on his hips.

"She doesn't know you Naruto"

"Well, from what I understand she doesn't know you either"

Naruto pointed out

Sasuke felt a trap but he didn't care. He could feel Itachi's chakra signature around and he knew that opening Nina's cell door was the only way to draw Itachi out of his hiding place.

"Fine"

Nina jumped away from the door and ran back to her cot. She planted both hands firmly on her cot and readied herself for the battle she knew was about to start.

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto stuck his head inside. His mouth almost hit the floor when he saw a pink haired Kunochi with sharingan eyes staring back at him.

"You look just like her" Naruto said excitedly jumping up and down

Nina stared back at the strange blond man jumping up and down in front of her.

"My name is Nina and who are you?" Nina asked

"I'm your uncle Naruto and I was your mother Sakura's team mate and best friend in the whole world"

Naruto ran up to Nina and gave her a big hug swinging her around

Nina was in shock and didn't know how to react to this man, so she let him hug her. It had been a while since anyone had hugged her and she thought that it was kind of nice.

Just then Itachi came out of his hiding spot and tapped his little brother Sasuke on the back. "Looking for me" he asked.

Sasuke, who had been too caught up in watching Naruto and Nina, snapped back to reality when he heard Itachi's voice.

"Brother" he said turning around to face Itachi.

"Why is Nina being held prisoner?" Itachi asked.

Nina looked up at her father and uncle. This look did not go unnoticed by either of the two men.

"Let's discuss this matter elsewhere" Itachi said to Sasuke motioning him into the hallway.

Sasuke followed Itachi out into the hallway watching his every step.

Nina thought that now was the perfect opportunity to uncover the truth about her mother, since she was left alone with this man, Naruto.

"Hey mister, so what can you tell me about my mom?"

Naruto turned around to see Nina looking up at him without her sharingan. She looked exactly like Sakura did at that age except for her eyes. Her eyes looked just like Sasuke's.

Naruto, being the softy he was, heart melted and he plopped himself down on the cot next to her and began to recall everything he could think of about Sakura. He told her about his huge crush on Sakura and Sakura's huge crush on Sasuke and how hurt Sakura was when Sasuke left Leaf. He told her about Kakashi sensei and all the missions they had gone on together. He told her about team 7 and even pulled out a picture of the group that he had in his wallet.

Nina stared down at the picture; this was the first picture she had seen of her mother. She reached for it "I've never seen her picture before" Nina said unaware of a single tear now rolling down her cheek.

"You can have it" Naruto said giving her a big hug, "I'm so glad you're not dead. After we heard the news about your mother everyone in Leaf assumed you were also killed. Hokage Tsunade even stepped down from her position"

Nina thought back and remembered the old woman she had killed a few days earlier.

"I killed her, Naruto; it was part of my mission. I am Akatsuki."

Nina looked up at him "Sorry" she said.

Naruto's head went up and he remembered hearing the news of Tsunade's murder and the break in at the lab. He couldn't believe that this pink haired girl had been able to take on Tsunade and win.

He was about to say something when Sasuke and Itachi entered the cell side by side.

"Nina," Itachi said "Your father and I have something to ask you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that was a sort of cliffy ending to the chapter was it not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A new ****Uchiha**

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: I wish I had a few more reviews than I have been getting because I don't know how you guys like the story if you all don't review it.

Chapter 9

Nina looked up at the two men, "What is it uncle, you did come to take me home didn't you?"

Itachi looked at his niece and for the first time used his cold stare on her. This sent odd shivers down Nina's spine.

"You must decide who you want to stay with Nina, me or your father, Sasuke"

Nina's eyes grew wide as she heard the words roll off of Itachi's lips. "You mean I have to choose between you or _him_!"

"Yes" Sasuke added

Naturally, Nina's first instinct was to stick with her uncle after all he was the one who raised her and trained her, but she had a second thought occur to her.

Nina looked down at the picture she was holding in her hand. She looked at her mother's face and then over to Sasuke's face. She thought about how Naruto had just told her how in love her mother had been with Sasuke.

She wished she didn't have to make this choice. How could of her mother loved her father. Nina didn't even think it was possible after seeing her father's cruelty. Maybe he hadn't always been this cruel; maybe he grew hard after mother died. Nina then had a sudden stroke of brilliance or so she thought.

"No" she said

Itachi felt that Nina was about to pull another one of her stupid stunts and cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"No what" he said.

"No, I do not think I want to go with either one of you" Nina said crossing her arms and giving a huff.

"Nina, explain yourself" Itachi said folding his arms while looking over at Sasuke with an, _I told you so kind of look._

Nina bit her lip nervously and inhaled deeply "I want to go with Naruto"

"_**What!" **_Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

Nina smirked and looked over at Naruto, "Oh please, uncle Naruto can I live with you and train to be a Leaf Ninja like my mother was?"

"Uh" Naruto said scratching his head and looking nervously over at Itachi and Sasuke who seemed to be very pissed.

"You told me so much about my mother, more than Uncle ever did in thirteen years. As for Sasuke, I can't possible see how my mother could have ever loved such a selfish jerk"

Nina scooted closer to Naruto and put her head on his shoulder giving him her best pouting face.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think so he just blurted out the first thing that came into his head

"Well ok I guess that's fine"

"Perfect" Nina said standing up and pulling Naruto up with her.

Nina gave Itachi and Sasuke both an evil grin and as she practically dragged Naruto out of the room.

Sasuke gave Itachi a puzzled look and Itachi just eyed Nina and Naruto suspiciously. Itachi could feel that she had a scheme going but he couldn't figure her out this time.

"You knew she would do something like this didn't you" Sasuke said pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"Like I said, she has a mind of her own and I have little influence over her now" Itachi replied coolly.

"You should have had no influence on her you bastard" Sasuke snapped back.

"Well I didn't see you stepping up to bat and it was Sakura's last wish that I take care of her"

"Shut up"

"I was the one who held Sakura in my arms as she died, not you. I should have been Nina's biological father. Things worked out better this way because now she is trained to be strong instead of weak like you."

Sasuke swung at Itachi "I said shut up you bastard"

Itachi blocked Sasuke's punch "You should be more careful brother and you still after all this time are not ready to take me on how disappointing"

After saying that Itachi started walking back down the hallway

"Where are you going" Sasuke hollered at him

"Home" Itachi said back without turning around

"What about Nina" Sasuke yelled back as Itachi continued to walk down the hallway

"She's grown into a young woman and is free to make her own decisions, funny she picked the man who happens to have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him though isn't it" Saying this Itachi turned and gave Sasuke a grin before disappearing.

Sasuke stood and analyzed what had just occurred. After a while he snapped his head up when he realized that the Akatsuki had just captured Naruto.

"Shit, I have to warn him" Sasuke said to himself out loud and took off after Nina and Naruto.

"Hey would you stop pulling me I can walk you know" Naruto yelled at Nina as she was still pulling him by his arm down the trail.

"Sorry" she said as she let go of his arm.

Nina looked up at the almost 30 year old man standing in front of her and smiled.

_Inner Nina couldn't help but laugh_

"So what now" he asked "Am I your sensei now"

"Yep" Nina replied back and started skipping up the trail ahead on him

"Wow" Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets and casually walked after her.

They had walked for about two hours and it started getting dark so they decided to break camp. Naruto made a fire and collected some spare wood nearby.

"I hope you don't mind spending the night outside" Naruto told Nina as he plopped a pile of firewood next to the log she was sitting on.

"I actually prefer it to a hotel room" Nina said looking down at her feet. She was poking a beetle with a stick and seemed to be half off in her own little world.

Naruto looked at her and remembered that Sakura used to do that a lot.

Nina looked up at Naruto and sighed, "I hate hotel rooms, and I would have to sit in them while Uncle Itachi and Kisame did their missions. It got so boring."

Naruto smiled back "Yea I know what you mean. I would have to sit in them while Pervy Sage flirted with girls"

"Who's Pervy Sage?" Nina asked looking confused

"Just an old man who used to teach me"

"Oh," Nina said and shivered it was getting cold and she didn't have her robe with her.

"Here take my jacket, I don't want you catching cold on me before I can start training you to be a leaf ninja"

"Thank you" Nina said as she wrapped Naruto's orange jacket around her and nestled up next to the log.

They had been sleeping for about three hours when Nina woke up to a sudden surge of chakra that wasn't hers. She looked over at Naruto and saw orange chakra swirling around his body while he was sleeping.

"What is that?" she asked herself.

Nina could do nothing else but watch this strange anomaly it was fascinating to her.

"He has a chakra that is so strong it spills out of him when he sleeps"

Nina was too caught up in watching Naruto's chakra that she failed to feel Sasuke's chakra approaching.

She felt a hand clamp down firmly on her shoulder. "What do you want with Naruto, daughter" Sasuke asked

Nina cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. She was about to answer when Naruto woke up

"Temme, you leave my pupil alone she doesn't like you" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while jumping to his feet.

"Pupil?" Sasuke said giving Nina a strange look of disbelief.

Nina nodded her head

"Naruto, I need to speak with you " Sasuke told Naruto while motioning to another log.

"What is it that can't wait till morning" Naruto said with a yawn. He hated being woke up when he was sleeping so peacefully.

When Sasuke thought he and Naruto were out of Nina's hearing range he whispered

"She is going to hand you over to Akatsuki. Don't forget they still want the Nine Tailed Fox."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and shook his head. "I have already considered that, Temme. But I think I'll give her a chance anyway after all she is still part Sakura and she can't be entirely evil."

Sasuke looked at Naruto at growled "Just don't get any funny ideas. She may look like Sakura but she is not Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto's face turned red "I know that" he yelled

Nina sat on her log and watched with mild fascination. She had very good hearing and she heard everything that the two men had said.

"Father" Nina interrupted. "I believe you and uncle gave told me to choice who I wanted to go with and I choice Naruto"

Sasuke looked and her and replied "just don't get any funny ideas I don't trust this situation"

Nina squinted her eyes and replied, "I don't see how who have any right to boss me around seeing how I haven't meet you until today"

"I don't trust your uncle or Akatsuki for that matter" Sasuke coolly replied back.

"Naruto trust me" Nina snapped back giving Naruto a glance.

"You're just as annoying as your mother" Sasuke barked before he realized what he said.

"SHUT UP, I hate you" Nina screamed going into a temper tantrum and before she realized it she had tears rolling off her cheeks.

Sasuke felt as if an arrow had just pierced his heart when he saw her tears.

"Forgive me, I've been a bad father to you but still you are my flesh and blood and I want you to be aware of Itachi's agendas"

Nina just sat with her shoulders slumped and her head down

After a while she looked up at Sasuke and Naruto who were both staring at her as if she was seriously ill and smiled

"You know what father, I know I don't fit in with Akatsuki but they accept me all the same and are the only family I have ever known. I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be the daughter you want but I don't think that you ever really wanted me in the first place."

Sasuke turned his back to her when she said this and walked out of the campsite without so much as saying goodbye.

Naruto walked up to Nina and lifter her chin up to look into her eyes. "Sakura wanted you, she ran away from Leaf just to keep you. Sasuke is a jerk and he always has been. I find it ironic because one of his goals was to rebuild the Uchiha clan and you are Uchiha yet he is so distant from you."

More tears fell from her cheeks and Naruto wiped them away with his thumb. He was desperately trying to comfort the poor girl.

Suddenly he felt Nina wrap her arms around him, shoving her face into his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto had understood her loneliness and gently hugged her back. She cried for what had to be at least an hour before she fell asleep on him. Naruto leaned back against a tree with Nina in his arms and also fell asleep.

Morning came and they were rudely awaked by two tall men wearing Akatsuki robes and one had crimson eyes staring daggers at Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

**A new ****Uchiha**

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Authors note: Come on people only 3 reviews on the last chapter how weak. (Makes a pouty face) I hope I get a few more than that on this chapter (send subliminal messages to readers to review)

Chapter 10

Itachi's eye's burned as he looked down at his niece and Naruto. "What the hell is going on here" Itachi said sternly.

Nina's eyes shot wide open "Uncle Itachi, Uncle Kisame what are you doing"

Kisame crossed his arms and smiled "I think the better question is what are you doing, young lady"

Naruto suddenly realized the awkward position he and Nina were sitting in and turned beet red "It's not what it looks like" He scratched his head searching for an explanation but he didn't want to tell them that she had been crying because he saw that as something personal between him and her.

Kisame let out a laugh "She's even wearing your jacket, what have you been doing with her" he asked while bouncing his huge sword from one shoulder to another.

Nina now turned beet red, "**It's not what it looks like**" she yelled jumping off Naruto and standing up. "And furthermore what do you two think that you are doing spying on me"

"Spying" Itachi said surprised "Kisame, were we spying on our young team member"

"No Itachi, we happen to be on a mission and just passing through"

"Oh, "Nina said, now even more embarrassed than before, while looking down at her feet.

"Nina" Itachi said leaning forward a bit so that he could look her in the eyes. He was a lot taller than her because she had apparently inherited Sakura's height as well. "I'm sure that this was all a big misunderstanding but why don't you and Naruto come by head quarters later today and we can work this out and lay down some ground rules" Itachi smiled mischievously "after all I am still your guardian and I'm sure that Naruto will respect that. If he has any honor that is?"

Naruto gave a head nod "Deal" he said.

Nina gasp "Uncle, what's going on" Nina could read Itachi like a book and she suspected that he had something else in mind.

Kisame and Itachi both looked at her and smiled "See you later tonight niece" Itachi said giving Nina a peck on the forehead before taking off with Kisame.

Nina's forehead burned on the spot where her uncle had kissed her. Inner Nina thought _something's fishy I don't trust this at all. _Nina agreed with herself.

"Just curious "Naruto asked "what's it like to have an _S class_ criminal for an uncle?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders "Alright but sometimes it's just a pain in the ass. I can't be accepted no matter what I do or were I go and I have no real friends"

Naruto thought that Nina was reminding himself more of him at that age more and more.

"Well we should get going Uncle Hate's tardiness" Nina started walking toward Akatsuki head quarters and Naruto followed in tow.

"So Naruto, ya want to tell me a bit more about my mom." Nina said giving him a glance and a quick smile.

"Well, ya remind me a lot of her. You have the same hair color which I might add you and her are the only two people I have seen with that color of pink"

Nina twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers as she walked. She hated her hair color before but now she thought that it might not be so bad.

"She was a feisty Kunochi I'll give her that she could really pack a punch. I got my fair share of ass beatings from her. Still she was one of my best friends her and your father. Um I mean Sasuke. She also was one of the best medic ninja's Leaf had ever seen she was trained by Tsunade herself"

Nina stopped and looked down at her feet.

"Naruto" she said "I killed that woman it's what I do I kill people, but I don't like to hear their names mentioned after I kill them. I'm sorry but it's just this thing about me. Itachi said that it makes me weak but I think it's just a way for me to protect myself because I was pushed into the shinobi arts when I was practically an infant"

Several tears rolled down Nina's cheeks _again _"Damn" she thought wiping them away before he had a chance to notice them. Naruto however did notice them and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's weak. "

Nina turned and faced him Naruto expected to see more tears but instead she grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him.

Naruto's face turned pink when we realized how close she was to him and that she was still wearing his jacket so he could smell his scent on her too. "What the" he thought to himself "Stop thinking that way she's to young and she's Sakura's daughter" Naruto shook his head and pulled Nina away looking into her dark eyes. It had occurred to him that unlike Itachi who used the sharingan all the time Nina did only when it was absolutely necessary.

"Nina" he asked "Why don't you use your sharingan all the time like Itachi"

"I don't like to use it" she replied back "It hurts my eyes and I don't want to damage them like Uncle Itachi has done to his. He has me repair them once a week with my chakra"

Naruto did notice that Nina had an unusually high amount of chakra for her age and he notice that his own chakra was growing out of control lately, spilling out of him when he slept. It made no since for her to have as much chakra as she did unless. "Impossible" he thought to himself "Sakura wouldn't of"

"Nina have you ever noticed your own chakra, I mean _really_ noticed it?" Nina looked confused so Naruto continued "Have you ever felt like there was another chakra signature inside you besides your own"

Nina's eyes widened. She had felt another presence buried deep within her once when she was very young

_Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A six year old Nina ran for her life "Uncle is going to be pissed I screwed up big time" She was just supposed to spy on the Mist shinobi but they had discovered her and now were chasing after her. Nina new she could stand a chance against one Mist Nin but five of them was a different story. They had already identified her as an Akatsuki member and wanted her dead. She had used up most of her chakra just trying to defend their initial attack and now she was using up the rest just trying to get away. __**Wham,**_** one**_ of the shinobi knocked her down with a water Jutsu and she was now trapped inside a water bubble "Oh god I'm going to drown" she thought. They circle her and laughed. "Stupid Akatsuki brat" she heard one of them say. Nina started to panic and she heard a menacing angry voice, from inside her head, tell her to relax and let it take control. She did as it asked because she thought she was hallucinating anyway. The Mist shinobi stepped back as they watched pink chakra fill the inside of the water bubble and then the bubble popped freeing little Nina. "What kind of Jutsu is she using" one of them yelled as he was hit with a bolt of pink lightning. The rest of them were also struck down in a similar way. Nina regained control of her mind and saw that she was surrounded by dead ninjas and ran home. She would make up a story to tell Itachi because she felt that what had happened to her was something nobody should ever find out. _

_End Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yes," Nina said returning from her trip down memory lane. Naruto placed his hand on her stomach and preformed a revealing jutsu.

"Lift up your shirt" he said "WHAT!!" she said

Naruto turned pink "Just do it I have to check something out ok"

Nina lifted up her shirt exposing her belling and what appeared to be a spiral tattoo

"Hey where the heck did that come from" she asked

"You and I are more alike than I thought" he said "You have a demon sealed inside you as well"

Nina turned pale and confused "I have a WHAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN/ ha I bet you guys never saw that plot twist coming did ya. What's this also a hint of forbidden love between our heroin and Naruto, Hmm the plot thickens. MUWAHAHAHAHA (evil laughter)


	11. Chapter 11

A new Uchiha

By: TheVessel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors note: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I hope people still want to read this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

"Nina, there is nothing to worry about," Naruto said looking into her panicked eyes. "I have one too, mine is the Kybil" Nina stared at the blond man in utter confusion. "How, how did it get there?" Nina stuttered while rubbing her stomach hoping that the newly revealed seal would rub off.

"Someone sealed it inside of you and then they died as a result of the seal. A jutsu was invented by the fourth Hokage of Leaf village. He sealed Kybil in me. It took me a while after I learned what it was and that it was the reason I was such an outcast. You see Nina I used to be so lonely and I didn't understand why."

Naruto sat down on a nearby rock and put his head in his hands. "The Kybil gives me power and it took me a while to learn to control it but he's a part of me now." Nina gasped silently when she saw a tear roll down Naruto cheek and dampen the ground. "Naruto" she whispered as she moved to put her hand on his shoulder.

She felt a need to comfort him more than anything else she had ever felt before. It was almost as if something inside of her was making her reach out to him. "Naruto" she whispered again this time into his ear causing him to shiver slightly. Naruto looked up just as Nina brushed his lips with her own.

"Naruto, I have a feeling that I've known you all my life even though we have only just met, I can't explain it" Naruto stared quietly at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. When he felt her lips brush, his for that brief moment he could have swore he was with Sakura, but she was dead and this was her daughter. Still, there was something eerie about this girl and he had a feeling that it was bubbling to the surface.

"Why are you staring at me like that, I'm sorry I kissed you it was just an impulse. I don't know what made me do it."

Nina told him as she plopped down on the ground besides the rock he was sitting on. "Sorry" she muttered looking away.

"There is something else, Nina" Naruto said seriously, "You're a member of Akatsuki and the Akatsuki have been hunting all known Bijuu for a while. Did you know this?"

Nina looked up at Naruto with a serious look also on her face "no," she said, "no, I didn't uncle keeps a lot from me"

Nina's head became fluttered with all sorts of questions that she would ask her uncle the next time she saw him but for now, they had to keep moving if they were to get to head quarters before sunset.

"Alright, let's go" Nina said as she stood up and continued walking down the path. Naruto got up and followed in silence. He knew that the Akatsuki head quarters was not a good place for him to be going.

They had been traveling for about an hour when Nina froze she had had the feeling that they were being followed for a while but when she felt _his_ chakra, she confirmed it.

"Father, come out"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke appear in a whirl of leafs between him and Nina.

Glad, to see you have acknowledged me," Sasuke smirked at Nina while she squinted her eyes and frowned.

"What do you want Teme" Naruto asked getting into a battle stance.

"Naruto, why are you going to _their _head quarters?" he asked motioning toward Nina.

"Sasuke, we need to talk" Naruto said easing up and motioning for Sasuke to follow him. They walked to a clearing just out of earshot to Nina.

Nina sent her chakra to her ears so she could hear everything. There were no doors to block the sound waves this time.

_"There is something inside of Nina, Sasuke"_

_"What do you mean__ is she a freak like you?"_

_"I'm not a freak, baka"_

_"I think that either Sakura or someone who knew the Shiki__ Fuujin"_ (corpse sealing technique)

_"Which Bijuu is it?"_

_"I'm not sure it's a Bijuu at all"_

_"Then what is it, Naruto"_

_"I don't know but it seems she is Sakura sometimes"_

_"Have you lost your god damn mind, of course she seems like Sakura she is Sakura's daughter"_

_"I know that stupid"_

_"It's complicated, that's just what it seems like"_

_"Why are you going to Akatsuki head quarters?"_

_"Itachi, asked us to come care to tag alone"_

_"Of course, and I'll kill him this time"_

_"Still bent on revenge aye"_

_"You know I am__ this is serious Naruto"_

_"Look, just think about what that means to Nina, she is your daughter after all"_

Sasuke ended the conversation with a hateful glare and then turned towards Nina's position.

_**"Oh crap"**_ Inner Nina jumped she did not release her chakra from her ears soon enough.

"Nina," Sasuke said crossing his arms, "it's rude to ease drop"

Naruto gave a chuckle. "Man, if I knew how to do that when I was her age just imagine all the pranks I could have played"

This made Nina giggle as well. Sasuke now very irritated cleared his throat rather loudly and motioned for them to get moving.

After moving for about an hour or so, they finally arrived at Akatsuki head quarters. Itachi and Kisame were lounging in a couple of lawn chairs waiting for them.

Naruto looked around. He had expected the head quarters to look like a military base but was shocked to see pink flamingos arranged in the yard and lawn chairs outside.

"Pink Flamingos" Naruto asked looking at Nina whose response was "They were Uncle Deidra's idea" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Nina" Kisame shouted giving a toothy grin exposing his shark like teeth, "I bet you could have been here hours ago if you weren't totting around that dead weight" Kisame raised his large chakra eating sword and gestured toward Naruto and Sasuke. The two men both gave a simultaneous "Hump" and looked away in opposite directions, which made Kisame laugh even more.

Itachi leaned forward and motioned Nina to approach, "Nina I think it's time we reveal the truth about you since the rest of the family is here"

Nina glared at her uncle "Oh you mean this" She said sarcastically as she lifted up her shirt to reveal the seal. "When in the hell where you planning on telling me" She shouted at him.

"Still can't control your emotions, uh," Itachi said with a shrug getting out of his lawn chair.

"What is in her?" Sasuke said sternly. If looks could kill Itachi would have dropped dead.

"The question you should be asking, dear brother, is who is inside her"

"Uncle," Nina spoke up "enough with the mind games already, who is inside of me and how did they get there"

Itachi smiled for a very brief second and then began to recant to Nina the events that lead to her mother's tragic death.

**-----Warning Flash-Back------- **__

_She had begun to engage the second __nin__ when she noticed that she didn't see the third anymore. "Oh no, Nina" Sakura turned to see the third ninja standing over Nina with his bow tightened. Sakura flung herself at Nina and the arrow went into her back piercing a lung. Blood sprayed out of her onto Nina who had begun to scream in terror. Snap, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and broke the __nin__ holding the bow's neck. Then he stabbed the second sand ninja with his knife. _

_He was furious and covered in blood. He ran over where Sakura was laying and rolled her over. She coughed up blood and her eyes __were glossed over__. "Sakura" Itachi felt a small tinge in his heart as he hugged her gently. He could tell she __was mortally wounded_

_"Nina" Sakura sputtered still coughing up blood, a lot of blood. "She'll be ok, Sakura I promise" _

_Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off into oblivion. _

_Itachi felt her go stiff and cold. "Damn" he said as he set her body gently on the ground. He took off her headband and placed it in his pocket. Then he closed her eyes and kissed her cold forehead._

_Kisame arrived also covered in blood. Some of it actually was his. "__oh__ god" he gasp when he saw Sakura lying dead on the ground._

_Itachi calmly picked up Nina, who was still crying, and nodded toward Kisame.__ The team then took off into the forest._

**-----End Flash-Back--------**

"She wasn't dead yet" Itachi then added

This cause everyone but Itachi to drop their jaws on the floor. "You left her, to die" Sasuke said almost spitting venom.

"She was going to die no matter what" Itachi went on to explain, "She told me that she knew the Shiki Fuujin Jutsu. I kept her mind alive for 42 hours with the Mangekyou Sharingan, which made her pass out. I later return to the complex with Nina and then woke Sakura up to complete the jutsu.

"What are you saying, Itachi" Kisame said standing up to look him in the eye.

"My mother is inside of me" Nina said her words sounding almost magical as they spilled out her mouth.

Itachi merely nodded and sat back down in his lawn chair.

There was a long pause of silence, which Naruto broke when he grabbed Nina around the waist and spun her around shouting "Sakura, your alive"

Hey baka," Sasuke shouted at Naruto "she is still Nina"

"I knew that" Naruto said putting Nina down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nina said in a tearful voice "All this time I wanted nothing but to know my mother, how could you keep this from me" She was practically screaming at Itachi now.

"There were some interesting developments with the jutsu" Itachi replied, "Nina you might want to sit down for this one"

_**To be **__**Continued**_

_**AN- **__Well that's it for this one but I will be making a sequel involving the resurrection of the Sakura demon – author spoiler- and perhaps a Kunochi vs. Kunochi showdown. _


	12. update

Sorry, this isn't a real chp. but, I have posted the first chp. in a sequel to this story, it is called "She's inside me" So if you enjoyed this story be sure to check out. Just look on my page for it.


End file.
